User talk:ZanyDragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to King's Quest Omnipedia! Thanks for your edit to the Tom Trow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Baggins (Talk) 15:56, January 20, 2010 Fan material Just a word of note, please avoid putting fanart within articles concerning official information. Secondly avoid combining fan material with material from official sources. I.E. don't mix the material from KQ2 fan remake into the information from KQ2 original. There are no talking lion statues in the official KQ2.Baggins 23:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I mentioned this to you before. Fan art (such as your quote art) should be left to talk pages or fan articles. They do not belong in main official articles. Also I deleted it before, but don't put up anything that is used for copyright codes, that means the Ancient Ones alphabet for example. There is a strict zero piracy policy on this wiki. Thank you for your consideration.Baggins 01:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) screen shots when adding screen shots please remember to edit out the menu bar if at all possible.Baggins 23:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Non-canon tag If you create new articles for any of the unofficial games, could you please insert the ' ' tag to the article? It's a big help.Baggins 01:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Warning sigh, I don't want to do this but this is a warning. Please don't create random pages if you can't back up the information with citations. If I add the fact or source tags this means that i'm requesting a proper citation. Do not revert my administration tags or I will be forced to ban you for a short time. I really don't want to do this. As of right now those Zodiac pages appear to have zero citation. As far as I know you completely made them up. If it orinates from The Silver Lining then it needs the fanarticle tag, so as to point out it doesn't origante from an official source. Finally Zodiacs do not appear in any of the official games btw.Baggins 22:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. In order to evade things like these, I would like to know where to look for citations. ::For citations use (with source of information between the 'refs'). A citation should be a page number or a quote from the game, manual, or fan fiction that is the source of the information.Baggins 06:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) KQ6 message files Hi, Zany. The transcriptions are taken directly from the game files when possible. Please do not modify the msg file text. All narrations that appear in those articles are those that are used in the narration text. If there is a difference between the text version of the game and the adlibbed cd speech, please start creating a new KQ6CD transcript article (much as I did with the KQ5CD transcript).Baggins (talk) 23:55, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks.ZanyDragon (talk) 00:40, August 17, 2013 (UTC)